Evangelion: Back with Kaworu
by LadyAbigail
Summary: After breaking up with Kaworu, Shinji decides to call him up and have him come over. WARNING: Lemon; ShinjiXKaworu.


_**Back with Kaworu**_

_By Abigail Jean Zimmerman_

_**Written in 2014**_

_An __**Evangelion**__ Fanfiction_

_[Shinji's Point of View]_

It's been three months since I had broken up with Kaworu. And I can't stand it. I feel so stupid of dumping him like that! He was so _fucking _perfect! Everything about him was amazing and heart-melting that every time I think about him makes my heart sink. I still have his cell-phone number. And I hope he has mine. I'm staring at his number on my cell-phone, trying to think if I should call him. My finger is right on the button to call him and…

My finger automatically presses the button and my heart skipped a beat. It rang until he answered the call. _"Hello…Shinji-kun?"_

His voice almost felt real in my ear. "…Um, h-h-hi, Kaworu-kun, I was j-j-just wondering if you are available…"

_"I am. And I was just thinking about you. May I come over to your apartment?"_

"Um, sure."

_"Thank you, Shinji-kun."_

"You're welcome, Kaworu-kun."

The call ended. I couldn't believe that he was coming over! I haven't seen him in a long time.

Kaworu arrive precisely like a king. So quick. I dragged him in and took him to my room. I locked the door and began kissing him like crazy. My heart leaped hard in my chest like it was trying to burst out of my chest. But then, Kaworu stopped me. He looked into my eyes and saw love/kissing hunger. Tears started to run down my eyes and cheeks.

"Shinji-kun…slow down. Why are you in a rush?" he asked.

"I missed you, Kaworu-kun! I really love you!" I exclaimed, crying.

He hugged me and held me in his arms like I was a depressed little boy.

"Shhh, Shinji-kun. I missed you too," Kaworu soothingly told me, rubbing my back with his soft hands.

"I-I cry every time I think about you, Kaworu-kun! And I'm so stupid to break up with you because I realized that you are perfect!" Now, I sound like a crying girl whose boyfriend just broke up with her.

Kaworu looked into my eyes and smiled even though I had eyes filled with tears and my nose was running wildly. He grabbed five tissues and wiped the tears and snot away.

"Shinji-kun, you are not stupid. You are smart, cute, and lovable. And to me, you are very perfect to me," Kaworu told me, smiling. "Let's take a soothing, hot bath together…just you and me."

I nodded and smiled.

Kaworu led me to the bathroom as we held hands and filled up the bathtub with hot water and bubbles. I took off my clothes and climbed into the scolding hot water. Once I lay down in the water, I closed my eyes and let the hot water soak in my skin. Kaworu climbed in and lay next to me.

_[Kaworu's Point of View]_

I love it when his hair is wet. I love touching his silky, soft hair. His eyes remind me of alluring blue eyes and his eyes are the most beautiful crystals I have ever seen. His wet, sexy skin is so smooth and heart-melting that I wish I can just rub my hands all over his body forever. And the most addicting part of his body is his lips. Just looking at them make me want to kiss them.

I love watching him sleep in my arms as we take a soothing bath. The heat in this tub of hot water is nothing compared to the heat that Shinji's giving me. He shifted to get comfortable and moaned.

I am so glad that we are back together. I never want to break up with Shinji-kun. He's too precious to me.

He then moaned my named, "Mmmm, Kaworu-kun…"

I looked down to him and realized that he was just dreaming.

"…Don't stop…Kaworu-kun…" he moaned. His hand on my chest curled into a fist and his eyes tightened. "Don't stop…"

I realized that he was having a wet dream of him and me. I then woke him up and gently asked, "Shinji-kun, what's wrong?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "I just had a wonderful dream about you, Kaworu-kun," he said, smiling.

I can tell. I can feel his erection growing bigger. I simply smiled and reached my hand to his wet, soft cheek to rub it.

"…Do you want to make that dream reality, Shinji-kun?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

I got up, picked Shinji into my arms, and carried him to the bed with a towel in my hand to dry him off. Shinji let me dry him.

"Kaworu-kun, do you think my father is…horrible?" he asked me.

I looked at him with a frown. Not a disappointed frown. "Yes, Shinji-kun, I do. You don't deserve a father like him. You deserve a warm, kind, good-hearted mother who loves and cares about you. It's selfish and greedy that your father cares more about your mother than you."

His diamond eyes looked up at me with sorrow. I never want to see Shinji with sorrow in his eyes. Sorrow makes my heart hurt and I don't want Shinji to feel sad. So, I just smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "You deserve someone who loves you and will always love you forever," I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Just then, my cell-phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and found that it was my boyfriend that I hooked up with after Shinji broke up with me. His name was Osamu Fujimoto. He text me, saying, _"Where r u?! I've been worried sick! Our 3-month anniversary is TODAY! I'm already done w/dinner!"_

I decided to text back, _"I'm breaking up with you. I'm going back to Shinji."_

_ "WHAT?! U r such a hypocrite, a jerk, a bastard, and a whore! I HATE U!"_

I then blocked his number.

"Who was that, Kaworu-kun?" Shinji asked.

"No one important, Shinji-kun. Let's have sex, shall we?" I said, smiling.

Shinji smiled and lay on the bed. I turned off the lights and made everything dark.

"What do you want to do first, Shinji-kun?" I asked him.

"Um, how about you can pick," he said.

"Okay, Shinji-kun." I spread his legs apart so I have room to suck his crotch. Honestly, having sex with Shinji was the best experience I have ever had with any guy. His crotch is the best all the guys' dicks I sucked. I actually enjoy swallowing his cum.

"So, oral sex?" Shinji asked; I can hear in his cute voice that he wanted to do this.

"Of course, Shinji-kun," I said in a passionate way. I licked my lips before I put his dick in my mouth. My heart was melting from the desirable taste of his dick in my mouth.

I can hear him moaning my name over and over; I can also hear his heart beating rapidly; his back arched upwards; his hands clenched the sheets.

He made approving moans, gasps, shrieks, and callings of my name from Shinji.

But I then heard the horrid sound of the bedroom door swishing open. Asuka was standing there. I looked up and saw her in shock. I can tell the envy in her eyes. She wants to be in my position, to suck Shinji's cock. Rage, shock, and jealousy formed in her heart.

Shinji was oblivious to all this. His eyes were shut tight and he was moaning.

Asuka couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Two boys naked on Shinji's bed; cum all over the place; me at the dick end of Shinji; and her crush enjoying all this.

She averted her eyes downwards and murmured a couple of cuss words in German I can translate: _son of a bitch _and _dick head. _

She ran out and slammed the door shut. I walked up and locked the door. I returned to Shinji and continued sucking his length. Cum spilled into my mouth and I swallowed it. His hips began to rapidly move up and down from the pleasure and his back arched upwards, but higher.

"KAWORU-KUN! KAWORU-KUN! _KAWORU_-KUN!" Shinji yelled, gasping for air and moaning loudly.

My dick began to come and I got way too excited. I breathed like a sex-crazed maniac and moaned with pleasure. I couldn't stop sucking his dick. One reason was I wanted to please him; second was his dick was addicting.

"KAWORU-KUN!" Shinji yelled in a moan.

I suddenly had to stop and slid my mouth off of his dick. My mouth was covered in cum. I licked my lips and swallowed the cum in my mouth. Shinji continued coming uncontrollably. I tried to calm him down and he soon did. He smiled and looked at my lips. I felt my lips with my finger and felt cum on them.

"That," Shinji said, sweating and panting, "was the best sex activity ever." He smiled to adorably.


End file.
